Boss Weapons
You know, you can't fight a boss without a weapon. Basically weapons earned from bosses to beat other bosses. GG A fair bit of these weapons can get removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti Not to be confused with Boss Mowers. Archgod-Weapons These are the weapons obtained from the four archgoddesses on the Main Lawn. All of these weapons can we get removed by Sylvana, All, Chaos Yenti, and Abyssal Reaper Inti, except for Last Resort NOTE: Recently, all of these weapons were shrunk down. A lot. Don't use the gifs to estimate weapon size. You can also press X to roll while they are equipped, giving a temporary forcefield. None of these change have been applied to the final bosses (yet). Dynasty That which utilizes the force of the primal flame can only be worn at full power by the immortal. Obtained by defeating Gaea Does 100 damage PPH. Not to be confused with the Forge Blade. Guardian Blade Obtained by defeating Ulcerava (And not getting her spear as a weapon.) Does 100 damage PPH. Removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti Last Resort Obtained by defeating Yenti. A sword crafted by being on the edge. Fear emanates from this sword like a curse, but who is it for? Does 150 damage PPH. Not removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti (Cause it's a LAST RESORT ahahahaha.) Used to be the collumn blade, which is seen in the gif to the right. You can still use it in the first 2 final boss fights due to the way weapons were coded for that. Thistle Blade The spikes and prongs of this weapon were designed to cause maximum pain as it ripped through the flesh. What sort of mad creature would use this? Obtained by defeating Ultiel (After ripping it off her dead corpse, of course.) Does 200 damage PPH. Removed by Sylvana/All/Chaos Yenti/Abyssal Reaper Inti Other Weapons These weapons are obtained by defeating other bosses, with the exception of Default. Default Mower VROOM VROOM VROOM As default as it gets. Also known as the MLG prostar wield. It seems to slightly increase your walkspeed, which makes this mower good for dodging. No bosses required. Does 7 damage. Lame. Ark You sunk my battleship! Obtained by defeating The Ark. Does a swinging animation. 10 damage PPH. (Per Part Hit) This is like the Straight Sword Hilt from Dark Souls in comparison. Forgeblade Molten Hot! Obtained by defeating Senti Does 20 damage PPH. Pretty much Diamond Axe with longer range. It looks a lot like Dynasty except it's weaker. DiamondAxe Can't get much sharper than an axe made of diamond! Obtained by defeating Gemini. Does 20 damage PPH. Corpsewalker's Halberd A halberd held by the corpsewalker, the personification of the sinful nature of the archdemon. Obtained by defeating Corpsewalker. Does 50 damage PPH. It's thin size can make it a little unreliable. Divine Engine Obtainable, although only one to have is it Guest000o right now. Tooten did hax to get it, but later got banned from mml and he remove the badge himself lol. It's also as long as fuck, able to go through Gemini's wall and hit her. Does 150 damage PPH Miscellaneous Final Engine The last weapon of the grand archdemon that struckdown both the beast Ultiel and the monster Transcendence. Annihilates the unworthy just by being in their presence. Final Engine is unique, as it only appears during the second phase of the fight with Llinellinelentriellia. Unimplemented weapons Crayon The crayon is the weapon that will be obtained from Ladder. Confirmed to have Player Vs Player abilities. Slayer The Slayer is the name of Auna's sniper. It's not gonna be a ranged weapon, because you're using the sniper like a club. Abyssal Ark blade Not being added anymore Deletion Blade and/or Shield of the Wastes Reward for beating Dread Archangel Eisl. Category:Bosses Category:Tool Category:Watercooler